


It Started With A Drive, Ended In A Kiss

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1





	It Started With A Drive, Ended In A Kiss

She was stressing, he could see it, clear as the day that he had begun to experience again, like how the light echoed onto the pavement after it was held captive by the nightmare of the nightlife. Simon could see it, the stress that was coursing through his friend’s expression. 

She looked gorgeous, Isabelle Lightwood always did. Entranced with black denim jeans that were just tight enough to fit, the fabric of her shirt dangled at the shoulder, exposing her Angelic Rune that no one could miss even if they tried. Coated with the black boots that fitted perfectly over her jeans, making anyone with emotions weak. It was an enchanting sight that he set his eyes upon but he wasn’t here for him, he was here for her. 

“Isabelle.” 

His voice must’ve woken her up from the trance state that was stretching through the halls of the institute that held captive the residents of the Nephilims that resided at the church. To the left of him he noticed a familiar figure beginning to make his way towards them both and without a second guess Simon reached forward taking ahold of the feminine hand that was delightfully soft and smooth placed into his hand, heat also radiated from it and he wasn’t sure if it was because his skin was a chilling cold. 

“Simon, what are you-“ 

Her voice filled his ears as he just turned and smiled at her, heading out the door just as the transition of sunset began. 

“You trust me, right?” He questioned innocently as he directed her towards his vehicle, removing his hand as he slowly opened the car door for her, looking as bright as the sun that was overlooking them was. 

“Of course, I do. But taking me out of the-“ 

“Izzy, get in.” 

Isabelle’s expression changed as her eyes danced off his eyes and landed onto the passenger side of the vehicle that she was lead towards, lingering there for longer than she wanted before she slowly slipped into its comfort, watching as the door closed with a slam that would’ve made anyone jump but she was safe, she hoped. 

The careful chuckle was heard throughout the car as Simon made his presence known in the vehicle, moving to take ahold of the belt before looking at her, noting that she wasn’t wearing hers. His eyes lingered for a long while before he decided to remove the safety strap that was beginning to get comfy on his skin. 

Taking ahold of the wheel after he had moved the keys correctly into its slot, Simon moved his head towards his passenger, giving her a toothy smile. 

“Fangs.” Isabelle’s voice lingered, making note to look around just in case anyone had spotted, selling what she planned before beginning to fall into a light laugh.

“I’m joking Simon, you’re getting good at controlling yourself.” 

“At least someone thinks so, well apart from Luke. He thinks I’m improving.” 

The small conversation was off putting as he switched the gear into drive and started along the road that was filled with people. 

They were people. Simon never understood why the Shadowhunters and downworlders called them mundanes, sure they were different but they had safety, safety away from the hidden realm that laid deeply into the roots of the world, that echoed just above the surface waiting to take a stray hostage, just like himself. 

“I thought we could go on a drive, you looked stressed.” His suggestion was made clear as he turned into a street, watching as the people made a quick move to struggle from getting off the road. 

“All these years driving and that never gets old.” 

“Running over people?” 

Her voice thickened in his ears as Simon made quick work to shake his head and look over at her, his brown orbs locked onto her dark brown ones as he began to stutter his answer, watching as her lips produced a smile that he hadn’t seen in a while, his attention hovered back onto the road, he didn’t want to hurt the precious gift beside him. 

“No, the way they struggle towards the sidewalk, like that’s the biggest problem right now. I mean survival is in every human being, that includes, the downworld and you guys. But- I’m talking too much.” 

A soft laugh was heard from beside him as Isabelle, adjusted in the seat getting comfortable as her eyes hovered towards Simon’s, watching him as he gently turned another corner. 

“Just a drive, huh? Are you sure we are here for me?” The sickening tease was noticed, barking Simon to return the carefree smile of approval. 

“We are here for you. I’m here for you.” The last sentence was spoken so lowly he wasn’t even sure that he heard it himself but his vampiric senses were going off and he did hear them. 

“I vow not to speak about anything related to vampirism while we are in this car. As long as you vow not to utter anything about Shadowhunters, and that includes the business that goes on behind the walls of the institute.” 

“A challenge? What does the winner get?” 

The air thickened as Simon turned towards Isabelle Lightwood and in that moment he noticed her tongue running along the red thick lipstick that she had coated over moments before hand, she must’ve casted an angelic spell upon him because what he had uttered, he would’ve never had said to anyone else, not even Clary. 

“You get my comic book collection.” 

Brown eyes widened and before he could take back what he had spoke, Isabelle looked at him with a mischievous grin upon her complexion. 

“And if I win, you have to go out to dinner with me, a date if you want to call it that.”

“A date..? Um..” 

Their eyes connected again, Simon was watching as her expression changed slowly, it was almost like she was playing him to give into the deal that could lead him into failure. 

“Okay, sounds great. I’m going to win.” 

“Is that so, Your Lordship Daylighter?” 

She remembered. And Simon couldn’t help but smile with envy that she actually remembered.


End file.
